As computers and computing systems get larger and more powerful, one of the factors restricting performance is the electrical nature of many of the signals in such systems. There has been a trend for some time to use optical signals to communicate between the various components of some larger computing systems. Among the optical sources used to generate these optical signals in the first instance are lasers. For example, next generation supercomputers require optical interconnects with aggregate bandwidths of several PB/s. The current approach is to use multiple single-wavelength lasers on one chip. These lasers can be either modulated directly or a separate modulator can be integrated on chip. Their outputs are then multiplexed using either ring, arrayed waveguide grating (“AWG”), or Echelle grating-based multiplexers.
While examples described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, the drawings illustrate specific examples herein described in detail by way of example. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific examples is not intended to be limiting to the forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the examples described herein and the appended claims.